


Try Again

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll have some scars, but years from now all he'll remember is the night Derek kissed him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Expectations
> 
> OMG, this is ridiculous. I swear I was going for close-to-crack awkward, but it came out a little scary. And then fluff. IDEK.
> 
> Thank you to venis_envy for the read-through.

Stiles pulls a face he hopes Derek can't see, but he can't help the sound he makes. It's kind of a vomity groan that perfectly matches the feeling of Derek's cock slipping out of him, followed by a disgusting trickle. "Well," he says. "That was—"

"Awful." Derek throws his arm over his face. "I'm so sorry."

"No," Stiles says. "I wouldn't go so far as... Yeah. It wasn't what I expected." He pulls himself up onto one elbow. "Your first time is supposed to be crap, but I didn't think it was possible to have bad sex. Like, any sex is better than no sex, right? But that—" 

Derek lets out a groan that's all anguish.

It breaks Stiles' heart a little. "Unfortunate?" he tries. "Uncomfortable? I'm comfortable with saying it was uncomfortable. But, look, you won't get a black eye, despite the elbow, and I've seen you wolf out a hundred times—I wasn't really scared, honest, despite the screaming—" 

Derek pulls his arm off his face to reveal an expression that hasn't been directed at Stiles in a long time. Stiles tells himself it's not him Derek's pissed at. "Look," Derek says, jabbing a finger at Stiles' shoulder and the deep gouges that are oozing blood and stinging. "Look what I did to you. And here." He moves his hand to Stiles' opposite hip, where there are matching scratches, five of them, each an inch long and deep. "I lost control. I almost bit you. I _wanted_ to bite you." 

"Yeah? Whoa." Stiles blinks, because now the pain has faded and the fear is gone—he _was_ afraid, but he's not going to remind Derek of that—it's kind of hot. "So, I should take it as a compliment then?" 

"What?" Derek pulls himself up. "No. Jesus, Stiles. I could have really hurt you. You can't think—" 

"That you're so completely into me that you lose control of your emotions—?"

He stops when he sees the look on Derek's face. The anger and horror has melted away to be replaced by something else, something like awe. "Whoa. You're actually that into me." It shouldn't, considering the disaster sex they just experienced, but his dick starts to take notice, because if Derek likes him that much it can't be all bad. He reaches out, slides his hand up Derek's chest. "We should try again. Because you know I..." He looks down at his stiffening cock. "I didn't actually..." 

It's as if Derek's only just noticed. Stiles lost his erection way back, because it hurt, not enough to stop, and Stiles was expecting it, demanding Derek keep going because it was bound to get better. It did for a little while. Then Derek wolfed out and there was pain and fear and elbows as Stiles flailed and freaked out.

Derek's eyes flick back up to Stiles' face. "You didn't?" He looks like he's going to throw up. "Oh god, you didn't." He screws his eyes shut and half rolls, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Yeah, no. You would have noticed." Stiles pushes at Derek's shoulder. "It's okay," he says, his voice surprisingly soothing. "You lost it there for a second." He smiles, he can't help himself. "I made you lose it. Being _in me_ made you lose it. _Me_. Maybe we rushed into something you weren't ready for, but we can do other stuff. We should have done that first. You only kissed me for the first time a couple hours ago."

Derek slowly lifts his head. "I'm sorry," he repeats. "Stiles, I—"

"Pfft." Stiles tosses his head. "Like I didn't want it. I recall a lot of 'fuck me, Derek,' coming out of my mouth. Is it your fault I'm irresistible?"

Derek's lips tug up at the corners the tiniest bit, and his eyes close as if he's remembering. Then he looks up at Stiles from beneath wet lashes, reaches out and pulls him down into a kiss. "I'm gonna get you off," he says when he comes up for air and pushes Stiles back into the pillows. "I'm gonna do it right this time."

He starts at the sensitive spot below Stiles' ear, soft lips kissing down his throat to his shoulder. Derek soothes the scratches with his tongue until the wounds are clean, then drags his mouth down to Stiles' nipple, where he sucks and licks until Stiles is gasping.

"The main event is down further," Stiles says. "Or do you plan on having me moan like a whore first?"

Derek smiles, purses his lips over Stiles' nipple and sucks one last time before he releases it. "I'd like to hear that," he whispers, and wraps his hand around Stiles' dick.

"Oh, god, yeah," Stiles moans, very close to 'whore', if he's not mistaken. "That wasn't on purpose. Holy crap, Derek, fuck, you're gonna have to get this over with or I'll be begging like a whore as well and we all know how that ends."

Derek shifts and wet warmth closes over Stiles' dick, and he figures that if he was a werewolf he'd probably wolf out and rip some stuff to shreds, because this feeling is insane, and he can't think because all the blood in his brain has gone south.

Before long he's coming down Derek's throat, and they should have done this in the first place, because _this_ sex is frickin awesome.

Later, when Derek is snoring, a hand curled protectively over Stiles' injured hip, Stiles thinks that good or bad, nothing ever happens like you'd expect. He and Derek danced around each other for months, all eye-fucking and innuendo, and when the kiss finally came he was in a rush to do everything at once.

They should have taken it slow, but you can't turn back time. He'll have some scars, but years from now all he'll remember is the night Derek kissed him for the first time.

Stiles puts his hand over Derek's on his hip and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
